


Tony Goes Home

by TheVoiceless_Invisible



Series: After Thanos' (Stupid) Snap [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Infinity War part 1
Genre: Depression, Gen, Sadness, goodbye faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceless_Invisible/pseuds/TheVoiceless_Invisible
Summary: Tony right after the snap





	Tony Goes Home

Over fourteen million outcomes.   
And the one they are spiraling toward has Tony stranded on a dead planet with an alien woman while the ashes of Peter’s body still cling to him. A Hellish panic starts to settle into Tony’s body, anxiety and exhaustion warring against each other as the adrenaline of battle fades into the dread of what has been lost. Tony knows he should stay awake and find a way back home and a way to check on Pepper and a way to fix all this and a way to tell Aunt May that her nephew may never come home. But the edges of his vision are starting to blur and his heart can’t quite properly match up to his bleeding so that the blood rushing to his head has the proper amount of oxygen and –  
Tony wakes up against a hard, cool metal surface. He scrambles to his feet disregarding the loud, sore protest of his whole body and for a blissful second he believes it is all a dream. Then he sees the alien girl at the helm of a ship he doesn’t recognize, navigating it through the cosmos with a guarded look on her face.  
“Where are we going?” Tony’s voice betrays him – what he meant to be a stern and unhesitant command comes out as a cracked whisper.   
“Haven’t decided yet. But we had to leave Titan before Thanos returned.”  
“Why would he go back, there’s nothing there?”  
“It’s his home. I’ve never known a person who doesn’t return home after a well fought victory.” There’s something wistful in the alien girl’s eyes but Tony is too distracted to dig deeper into it – the word home hitting a chord for him.  
“We have to go back to Earth. I need to make sure everything’s okay; Pepper and Happy and Bruce and Cap-“  
“The Earth we venture to will not be the one you left. Thanos has succeeded and his path only leaves ruin in its wake. Are you ready for that?”  
No, Tony is not at all mentally prepared for the harsh reality he may have to face. The loss already ripping through every cell of his being.  
“Yes.”


End file.
